


Playing with Friends

by nightmarefever



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Truth or Dare going sour, Voyeurism, public, vague sdr2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarefever/pseuds/nightmarefever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should play a game."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its.  
> yeah,

“We should play a game.”

They’re gathered in a circle when it's suggested. All sixteen of them, somehow managing to fit inside one cottage - Togami’s cottage, who had invited them in the first place. A small celebration to bring this bizarre field trip to a close. Usami had been a bit reluctant to let it happen but a small stuffed animal couldn't stop someone as headstrong as Togami. 

He’s sitting on the bed, where the ring of students branchs from. He hadn't been the one to suggest this but he takes charge regardless. 

“At a party such as this, there's only a few customary games to be played.”

Ibuki, the one who had, nods. 

“One that will help us remember our bonds formed on this island would - “

Sonia raises her hand quietly, interrupting Togami in the midst of a lecture nobody was listening to. Once he clears his throat, she speaks up. “I do not go to many parties but… perhaps we could play… Truth and Dare?” She says it so surely, none of them wish to correct her. 

They do mumble about the rest of it. Happy words agreeing to the game. Someone cheering, hyped already to begin.

Not Hinata.

Hinata sulks in his spot, nervous at the suggestion. Excited to join in with his classmates - his friends, but not so into the thought of sharing hinself like this. For many reasons. How he was afraid of something too personal being asked or… even him coming off as even more boring than he was. After all this time, he was still just the guy without a talent. That is, he had one, he was sure of it. But he still had no idea of what it was.

Everyone had agreed to Truth or Dare though. And he didn't want to be the one to sit out. 

Hinata glances across the row. A pair of sleepy green eyes notice him, owner smiling bright. It's returned weakly.

At least Komaeda is here.

Togami goes first, explaining the rules and hushing Fuyuhiko mumbling about it being redundant. He needs to, he says in the booming voice he always carries. This way nobody can back out or say they don't understand.

And, once all of the students are properly informed, he turns to Nidai.

“Nekomaru. Truth or dare?” 

The game begins.

Some people, Nidai or Ibuki for example, shout dare before they're asked, already on their feet ready. Their dares are destructive, dangerous. Arm wrestling and yelling lyrics, handstands and clothing swaps. 

Others mumble truth. Tsumiki looks ready to cry when she's picked but perks up when asked for the worst injury she's patched up. Or there's Mahiru, laughing out an embarrassing moment.

Hinata sinks back, holding his knees and praying he continues to be ignored. It's nice watching everyone having fun, of course. He just still isn't ready to be apart of it.

“Souda!”

“Aw geeze. I...I'm no chicken so I pick dare!” 

He smiles. Akane scans the group and it's alright for now.

“Okay, no chicken,” she laughs. Her finger picks someone out. “I dare you to kiss him!” 

“H-him?” Souda chokes out.

Hinata’s smile drops. 

The students are quiet for once, all of them. Especially Souda, sharp teeth fiddling on his lip. Especially Komaeda, staring at the gymnast pointing at him. A few eyes on them, a few more on Hinata who sits straighter. 

“On the mouth.”

“T-the -- but--!” 

One of them belongs to Komaeda. It's his turn to smile weakly.

“Unless you are a chicken.”

Someone else had gotten a kiss dare. Hiyoko and Ibuki, who had put a comically wet one on the tiny dancer’s cheek, earning a disgusted groan. She’d fallen into Mahiru and whined about being violated and Ibuki had pouted over Hiyoko tasting too sweet.

This is different.

Souda leans over to the perplexed luckster and this is different. The mechanic looks paler than the literal sick boy as he moves, ending up closeing his eyes tight. Komaeda just waits, the faintest pink brushing his cheeks. 

Hinata tries not to watch. It's a little too weird to watch your best friend kiss your boyfriend. Even if the former is clearly disgusted to do so which is hardly much relief.

He feels worse about the fact it bothers him at all. It's just a silly game. 

Souda sits back next to Sonia and it's over. The dare-giver laughs loudly. “Good job!” 

“S-shut up… does anyone have chapstick?”

Maybe he just wishes he were sitting with Komaeda, leaning his head on that comforting shoulder like he sees Hiyoko do to Mahiru. 

After this, Hinata tells himself, he'll kiss him better than Souda could. He'll certainly savor the taste like it deserves to be, unlike the boy rubbing his lips rudely.

At least Komaeda giggles. He's not bothered. 

He’s too carefree for his own good. 

It continues the next time he’s included, this time being asked himself what to do. “I guess truth! Not that there's much of interest about me.” 

“Oh,” says Teruteru and it's a bad sign, worse than Teruteru asking questions in the first place. “I think you do.” 

Komaeda just laughs. 

Teruteru laughs too. “I was just curious… Being a lovebird not unlike myself--”

“Uh huh,” someone mumbles, drawing an irritated expression from the chef. 

He ignores the comment with a cough. “I wonder if you've… partipated in the rituals of one…?” 

It’s so flowery it hurts to hear. Already leaving everyone embarrassed he dare even ask. But not Komaeda. If he is, he hides it well with a smile.

“You mean sex right?” 

Even Teruteru is thrown off, blushing, maybe not expecting the other to get what he meant. Hinata certainly does himself. Blush. Hide his face in his knees because that means Komaeda can and will keep talking so casually about something so private. Even if he weren't so sincere and blunt, he has to by the rules of the game.

Everyone is a friend, of course. But there's some things you just… don't want them knowing. 

Hinata flushes as he hears it. “Of course! It’s something I never thought I would be allowed to experience but Hinata-kun let me.” 

It’s endearing at least. Komaeda can admit he’s sleeping with Hinata in front of all their friends and make it sound cute. Someone aws even. Hinata hopes it's not sarcastic. 

He doesn't look up from hiding in himself as Komaeda picks someone out to ask next. Hiyoko, for some reason. 

“Truth but you better not ask me anything gross!” 

“Of course not. I just wanted to know where you got gummies before the island.”

“...Really? Ugh what a stupid question.” 

Hinata rests his chin on his knees as she answers. Ignores the strange way his body flutters even if he hasn't answered anyone yet, something he's still reluctant to do. Nobody’s picked him yet but he feels too exposed, from watching someone kiss the guy that should only be kissing him, to such a personal matter being pushed to the open. 

In the back of his mind, a whisper teases him. That it’s meant to push at him. That his friends are targeting him. Which is not only silly, it's rude. Even if his stomach is flipping with the anxiety of when he will go up and the Komaeda questions. 

His friends would never do that to him. 

“Hey, big brother!” 

It takes a moment for Hinata to remember who that is. The who being him, all faces now anticipating his answer. 

It's finally his turn.

Hiyoko wears a smirk, kimono sleeves pulled to a baby face so unlike her interior. She's a friend like any other but… 

“Since your dog asked such a useless question, you better pick truth so I can ask a better one.” 

Oh she's terrifying. 

“...S-sure. I pick truth.” 

She can be worse than Teruteru in that respect. And by the way her lips spread, he knows, this time, she will be.

She begins with a comical giggle. Hinata prepares for the worst, not that there's much he can share that will embarrass him worse. “So, big bro, where's the worst place you've been nasty with your disgusting mop of a boyfriend?” 

Except maybe that.

Hinata’s body becomes a weight, sunken and froze. For a moment after Hiyoko finishes, he can't even breathe. The room gets numb. And then it rushes back. 

“What?”

“Are you deaf as well as having such miserable taste?” 

“That's…” His heart thumps in his ears, a constant melody that could draw headaches. He shakes his head. “No, I want a dare.” 

Hiyoko scoffs. “You can't go back, shithead! Just answer the question.” 

But he doesn't want to. He doesn't want to play this game anymore, even if he just now joined in and even if these are his friends - exactly why he doesn't want to talk about this in front of them. And Hiyoko knows it. She always does. She knows how nervous he is and how each person staring at him is making his skin crawl and stomach burn -

No.

His stomach can't be burning. He’s too anxious to feel the heat boiling in it. From what? What does he have to be heating up over?

Certainly not having to answer this question.

“We...uh.” 

Hinata wants to look at Komaeda when he does finally let his answer out. Watching the pale, beautiful face would be so calming. But a part feels like he might get lost in Komaeda’s eyes and say too much. 

Hinata stares at his feet, black socks curling. “W-We...did it on the beach once.” A nervous laugh escapes and he feels even worse. “I had sand in my hair for days.” 

Ibuki laughs more wholeheartedly. “Ibuki remembers brushing Hinata-chan’s hair and getting covered in sand! That must have been the day!” 

There’s some more laughter. Hinata hears the unmistakable laughter of someone else, breathy and shaking. Komaeda laughing probably just as nervously. Or maybe still full of too much joy and serenity. He doesn't look to check, only glancing at Hiyoko.

She pouts.

“Uh… do I ask someone else now?” 

“Yeah, duh!” 

“Okay…” 

Once he gets a dare out of Nanami, he’s alone again. He has time to breathe after revealing the intimate details of his relationship. 

When nobody gives him strange looks or mutters about him, it’s less scary. It’s fine, he supposes. Don't friends share things sometimes? If Souda was with someone, he would surely tell Hinata private stories and he’d have to respond with his own. 

Surely! 

And he can reflect on himself in the meantime. Recalling their beach escapade brings up funny memories. 

It’d been his idea. Komaeda had tried to keep them on his jacket so the sand wouldn't bother them. Hinata just wanted to try something new when they should’ve been collecting materials.

It’s vivid in his mind still. Pulling his swim trunks down, feeling the ocean air on his bare skin. Komaeda in the same shirt he always wore above, hands against his chest for support so he wouldn't fall with each thrust, riding on his hips nervously, timidly.

The way Komaeda had whimpered his name, calling him -

“A good boy.” 

Hinata’s body instinctively wants to groan when he hears it. Ears burn and the small heat in his gut grows. It's more embarrassing than anything before and he snaps to Komaeda answering…

Hiyoko.

Oh no.

“Look at him! He really does like it! He’s redder than a tomato!” Hiyoko’s giggling and Togami says something. Maybe about calming down. Maybe about nothing Hinata cares about. 

“W-What… did you…” 

Hinata stares at Komaeda. 

Finally the questions seem to be getting to him too. The flush hangs brighter on such porcelain skin and it just makes the burning worse. Komaeda blushes but still is too delighted to shred all of their dignity. “She… just asked if there was anything you liked to be called. So I told her it… was being called a good boy.” 

Hinata manages to get warmer. His teeth clench, wanting to hiss at Komaeda to stop saying it already. Having to hear it once was bad enough. But Komaeda covers his mouth understandably. He knows what it must be doing to him. 

That’s why it’s saved for privacy, whispers that make him whine quietly if they do bring it into public. 

Not to mention it's just plain embarrassing. For Hinata and for the awkward silence that falls in the room.

And that's what Hiyoko wanted. With Hinata and Komaeda properly nervous, she moves on.

The next time she comes up, she has a new target. New, strange sexually inappropriate truths and dares. Mostly truths. She has a habit of getting them out of others. 

And then it causes Teruteru and Ibuki to ask similiar ones, Sonia joining in when someone tries to make her nervous. Just failing as she delightfully shares her secrets and gets others in with it. 

And Hinata sits quietly with his legs pressed into his chest, overheating and trying to forget Komaeda’s truth. Hard when he can't look away from the jacket-clad boy sitting cross-legged away from him. 

That's brave of him.

Hinata feels his jeans get tighter.

Komaeda’s too brave.

It gets worse as, eventually, they have to join in again. Mostly Komaeda, Hinata thankfully left alone to burn. Answers are more personal to the former boy and it hurts to listen. The soft throb in his groin only gets worse.

“Oh I don't masturbate! Really…. u-uh unless Hinata-kun’s watching.” 

Hinata thinks about how he loves watching.

“Yeah, we...we found uhm...lubricants at the market.”

Hinata remembers it's flavored and how his mouth always tastes like it.

“No we switch? I-I guess I bottom a lot, though.” 

Hinata wants to go to the bathroom and hide in the shower. Maybe if it's hidden enough even bring an end to how mad his body is pulsating. It’s impossible to ignore now, the urge to pant strong and he almost whines when his name is called. 

He wishes he weren't so easily worked up but he's not used to talking about this stuff. Komaeda and him hardly recollect, stay vanilla and just do what they need to. Even if this discussion makes them look like dirty lovers. 

It's Hiyoko again. Of course.

He clears his throat of all the spit building up, speaking in a calm as voice he can. “I pick dare.” He’s tired of her games. She probably had a really nasty question picked out. 

She frowns, tiny nose wrinkling. She did and now her cheeks are blushing with anger. “Dare…” It’s oddly satisfing to get at her back, if even just a little bit. Enough she hesitates before pretending nothing went wrong. 

“I dare you to pull your… that out! Right now!” 

Mahiru chokes, Teruteru laughs nervously, and Komaeda’s eyes get wide, jerking to look at Hinata. Who's staring at Hiyoko with a tightly closed mouth. 

“... No I pick-” 

“Stop being a coward, God!” 

Tan fingers grip at thighs, Hinata not wanting to move his legs from his chest let alone… It almost makes him drool. A reaction worse than being asked to do this at all. He’s so nervous and he’s threatening to start drooling like he’s his boyfriend. Said boy watching with the same anxiety Hinata had earlier.

He sits his legs down slowly, trying not to shake with every motion. Hoping everyone is far enough away they can't see the obvious tent in his zipper. 

You're really going to do this, aren't you? 

Not that it matters. They'll see everything soon enough. 

Time is very quick, he's sure. Hiyoko would be groaning impatiently otherwise. But for Hinata, it feels frozen, staring at the floor so nobodys eyes lock with his and so he certainly doesn't have to look at himself.

There's a zip. Hand going under boxers. Cold air against his stomach and he’s tugging himself out, a pathetic sound catching in his throat from the exposure and embarrassment. 

The room's quiet. Not even an insult escaping the teasing girl. It’s worse than before and nobody’s trying to make it easier. Hinata bites his lip, catches a glimpse of his cock from the corner of his eye. 

Quickly - “I dare Tsumiki to take my turn.” 

Tsumiki yelps and he hears her shuffle but he won't look. The carpet remains in his vision for now, the shadows of those next to him the only sign others are here and he hates it.

The others try to move on but it's difficult. For very obvious reasons. But they manage, Tsumiki daring something innocent for once from Togami, Togami asking truths from another.

Hinata’s chest feels heavy.

He wants to tuck himself back away but he’s afraid to do it just yet. Someone might point it out, or he’ll draw even more attention to himself. 

Most of all, worst of all, he almost… likes it. Being totally helpless to the whims of his classmates, which it becomes next time he’s up. 

His mind is too numb to figure out who asks.

“Hinata-chan!” 

“...Truth.”

“Truth… hmm! You haven't gone totally soft yet. Are you enjoying yourself?” 

He doesn't answer. He doesn’t need to, cock twitching against his stomach.

“Hinata-kun…” 

“T-Truth.” 

“Well, my lewd friend, do tell me how far you're willing to go. It’s as if you have no limits.” 

Hinata’s breathing hitches. “I-I guess as far as I need to.”

“Interesting~”

“Big bro.” 

Again. “...Dare.”

Hiyoko giggles. “You sure?” 

It's the first time Hinata’s looked up since pulling himself out and it's so nervewrecking tears burn on his eyes. He guiltily enjoys this, body shivering, stiffness jerking untouched and throbbing, but it's still so much. Fifteen people are watching him and it's too much.

He doesn't meet the girl’s gaze, hard to see anything past the heat on his cheeks. Sees her small fists by her chin. There's the bottom of a grin and he nods. 

She can ask anything. All of them can. There's no more room for shame. 

“I dare you to touch yourself.” 

A helpless whine rushes past his closed mouth, not closed fast enough. It jumps out and it's strangely more embarrassing than his own hand going around himself, squeezing through a sweat-drenched palm. 

Mahiru coughs. “Hiyoko-” 

He doesn't hear where it goes next. All his ears pick up are another command - “I dare you to stroke.” - that he follows. Empty hand holds against his mouth so no more noises escape, difficult as he does what he’s dared. Stroke.

Hinata absently remembers sitting back on his ankles on the cushions of a bed. Hovered above the most beautiful boy he’s ever been allowed to know, a boy who strokes his thighs as he gets off for him. 

Getting off for a solo audience had been terrifying. Even when the audience kept kissing you, brushing your hair, telling you he loved you. 

Getting off for a group is making him almost cry. Tears kept stinging. Stomach burning. Drool connecting his knuckles to his mouth. 

Everyone's managed to move on, continuing their game as Hinata does his dare. Faintly, they talk about him though. 

“Is he… cumming already?” 

“It's just pre, idiot.” 

His fingers feel wet as he runs them up shaft, collecting moisture at the tip, dragging it down. Hips jerk at his touch and he thinks about how he’s usually not this sensitive.

But everyone watching… Even when they're pretending they aren't, they can't look away. The thought of it nearly pushes him over.

“Komaeda, truth or dare?” 

“Uh… dare?” 

Hinata doesn't hear more, focusing on the sound of Hiyoko’s giggling, Nanami playing a game next to him, his breathing fast and desperate. A chain jingling. A hand on his cheek.

He jerks up with wide eyes.

Komaeda’s close, nose almost against his. Hinata doesn't know how he got over here, why he’s not back sitting by Gundam. 

He’s so cold it makes Hinata groan.

“Sonia dared me to kiss you.”

Thumb brushes Hinata’s lips.

“Okay?”

The word is hardly out of Komaeda’s mouth before it’s shoved back.

Hinata kisses him like they're alone, longing and passionate. Whining into his lips, running his tongue over them and trying to coax them to part. He grabs at him, cupping his face. 

Komaeda tugs at his shirt, giving a gasp and Hinata finds it funny. He’s the one who should be gasping. He does when his tongue drags on the roof of the other's mouth. Low and guttural.

“Whoa, calm down, Hinata.”

“They certainly are together, aren't they?” 

“I dare you to fuck him, Komaeda-kun!” 

The voices are mixing, blurring into one. When Hinata looks around, his vision can only make out the dim light bulbs about the cottage. Komaeda’s face and shock of curly hair, white that surronds them both as Hinata ends up on the floor.

Pants are all he can find, heaving in his chest. Colds hands strip him with experienced fluidity. Of course he knows what he's doing. How many times before have they done this? Just because their friends are watching doesn't mean this is any different.

Hinata tilts his head back. He can just make out faces.

Souda zipping his collar up and looking away, buried in it. Tsumiki with her hands over her eyes, peering through her fingers. Akane making a fist. “You can do it, dude!” 

He smiles. He can do it.

He clenches his teeth and tries not to scream when he’s being filled. Komaeda managing to pierce him easily without any help and it’s strange but Hinata finds himself caring more about how thick his boyfriend is, how much he loves him.  

The boy pushes to the hilt. Strained sobbing comes from the other, Hinata’s hands clenching at Komaeda's stomach, nails tapping desperately.

Whispered, "You took it so well...good boy." 

Someones dares him to moan. 

Hinata screams.

Whenever they fuck, it's loud and messy and raw, way too much passion for two boys who don't know how to take things easy. It’s the bed rocking, voices cracking in the morning, and body sore for days. 

It’s too much. Doing it in front of everyone is too much and it makes Hinata feel like throwing up. He’s never felt so overwhelmed. Komaeda’s hand under his back hardly stops the rug burns, the bystanders gawking and Hinata hiccups.

“Komaeda…” 

Again. "You're doing so good, Hinata-kun..." 

Trembling fingers tug the other down into a sloppy kiss. Both boys drooling, saliva dripping down Hinata’s face each time they break. Stars popping in his vision as Komaeda holds his hips to ram deeper. 

His cock rams right into a spot that enlightens butterflies in Hinata’s stomach. “N-Nagito--!” It hits again and he hiccups with it. “Nagito, N-Nagito, Nagito…”

“He used his first name!” 

“W-Wow, how long have they been together?” 

“How cute!” 

Komaeda tucks into his neck, mumbling his name too. Moaning it as his hips smack against Hinata’s without pattern or gentleness.

None of this is gentle, like he usually is when he tops. Komaeda’s usually slow, calm, whimpering and having to stop before he overexerts what little energy he has. It’s usually Hinata above him, doing all the work so his lungs won't give out and he won't black out.

"Nagito--"

This isn't the usuals. Hinata with his arms tight around Komaeda’s shoulders, holding him as they rock together against prickly carpet, isn't usual. 

Komaeda whimpers. “Hajime…..c-close-- I-I'm close--" 

Hinata thinks Akane shouts, “Cum inside him!” Togami grumbles about carpet stains. It all sounds like the same voice now. The room spinning around Hinata and his body growing cold. 

His stomach feels so full. Someone calls him a good boy and he think he mumbles how only Komaeda can call him that. His body is so weak, moaning getting caught on his tongue, hiccuping when it bubbles up and 

He wakes cumming. 

Tucked into Komaeda's back, face pressed into white scratchy hair, Hinata whimpers as consciousness brings him to reality. Here where he’s laying in a large bed, wearing a baggy white shirt, and rutting against his boyfriend's back. 

Rutting until there's a growing wetness on his boxers, seeping through. 

A cold metallic hand is on his hip, holding him against the other. Komaeda strokes his waist until he’s done, climax finishing with a small sob. 

There's a low grunt. “Hinata-kun...Hajime, are you awake?” It’s a whisper, quiet besides the sounds of nature outside the room. 

Hinata just breathes, arms pressing Komaeda closer.

“You were saying my name a lot,” the boy giggles, letting himself be held. The same metal hand releases hip to comb through dark brown hair. “I’m sorry to say I'm still bewildered you’d dream of me.” 

“Hmm.”

Komaeda stretches around best he can to kiss Hinata’s forehead, smiling and it’s barely seen in the dark room. “Tell me in the morning. Maybe we can try it.” 

Hinata laughs into his shoulder at it. 

“C-Careful-! That tickles…” 

“Sorry.” 

Komaeda’s frame shifts, head tucking into the other’s chest and Hinata almost laughs again. It's cute. Really cute when Hinata’s laying with his boxers soaked through, shivering with what parts of his dream he can recall. 

He knows Komaeda was cute in it. 

“Go back to bed please.” Long cold arms are around him. Metal taps his shoulder. 

Hinata can't help bury his face in those whispy curls. “Since you asked nicely.”

A hoarse chuckle. “Good boy…”


End file.
